


and you have my soul (until I tear you apart)

by AndromedaTheSpellbound



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Grey Harry Potter, Loss of Virginity, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Master of Death Harry Potter, Obsessive!Tom Riddle, Possessive Tom Riddle, Pregnancy, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Slytherin Harry Potter, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaTheSpellbound/pseuds/AndromedaTheSpellbound
Summary: Aster Lily Potter. The Girl-Who-Lived. But the Girl-Who-Lived is no more, and in her place is the Girl-Who-Betrayed. A world where the Horcrux in Aster Potter is more reactive, and attracts the attention of a certain diary.Some differences in this story. This is set in Fourth Year. The Triwizard Tournament won’t be happening at all. Aster was raised in an orphanage, and the soul piece in her has influenced her quite a bit-- but she isn’t a mini Voldemort or a Dark Lord. Lucius Malfoy slips Aster the diary instead of giving it to the youngest Weasley.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 16
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

_Aster was just five when her Uncle’s and Aunt’s home burned down. Aunt Petunia was the first one to die, trying to save her precious Dudley from the fires. Dudley went next; caressed in the arms of his burning mother._

_“You freak! I knew you would bring misfortune onto us, I should have taken you to the orphanage first chance I got,” Vernon sneered._

_He wasn’t sneering when he was dead._

_..._

_The Sorting Hat was placed on her head, and immediately Aster felt a sense of dread._

_“Hm, very interesting... You remind me of so much of a young boy that attended here ages ago. Plenty of courage, just like your parents but a need to prove yourself….you have greatness in you, and I believe Slytherin would nurture that perfectly,”_

_“Please, anything but Slytherin,” She begged._

_“Gryffindor would be a great fit, but it better be SLYTHERIN!” The hat yelled._

_The whole room was silent, until the house of green and silver started clapping for Aster slowly. Aster rushed to the Slytherin table, avoiding everyone’s eyes and the shocked faces of everyone around her._

_…_

_She made friendships with Blaise Zabini, the Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, and even Ron Weasley. She was known for her kindness to the other houses, and being free of any judgement. It made her even more popular, if that was even possible. There were whispers of her beauty, of her bright green eyes and noble features, but Aster did not care. Her parents were dead, she was alone, and her potions Professor seemed adamant to make her life Hell. Nothing could be worse._

_Until that first encounter with Voldemort._

_ … _

It was the Fourth Year of school at Hogwarts. Teenagers, on the cusp of adulthood, were chattering in excitement as they returned to school. Aster, herself, was happy to be away from the orphanage-- away from the Matron’s disapproving glares at her too messy hair and the fresh bruises marring her skin from adventures in the Forest nearby. She didn’t have any friends at the orphanage, either. Kids that somehow knew Aster was different, from her too sharp features and poisonous green eyes. Still, the older kids stayed away from her and left her alone, while younger kids (particularly boys) looked at her in admiration that was similar to the ones she experienced at Hogwarts. 

There was a burning, an itch, behind her scar that started when she was in Diagon alley. It reminded her of when she first met Voldemort; those 3 years ago, when she was just eleven and ignorant to the horrors of the Wizarding World. Everytime she was near Quirrell, the burn had her shaking and gasping for air. This was similar, but less of a burn, and more like the sting like alcohol being pressed on an open wound. 

She was knocked out of her thoughts when a familiar magic aura surrounded her, bright and warm like the sun, that waved and glittered like the ocean. 

“Hey, ‘Mione,” She grinned at her brunette friend.

“Oh Aster, I was so worried when you didn’t write back during the Summer,”

Seeing Hermione’s worried frown, and the furrowing of her brow, Aster smoothed her worries. The Matron had grown suspicious of Aster’s owl, so she kept Hedwig hidden in an abandoned shed in the Forest. She didn’t have many chances to stray far from the other orphans, so she didn’t get chances to write to anyone and was stuck with feeding Hedwig when she could. 

“Well that is a relief,” Hermione whispered, “I was worried that, well, You-Know-Who got to you,”

Hermione’s worry wasn’t silly, of course. There were whispers of Voldemort raising again, with well-known Death Eaters escaping Azkaban. Several wizards and witches, including Dumbledore, made a point in visiting Saint Mary’s orphanage to place protection wards and charms all around and checking on them every few weeks. The Matron’s suspicions were brushed off, explained that the “boarding school” Aster went to just needed to “test” the students every once in a while during the Summer, to make sure they were performing to standard. All pretty lies, of course, but lies that satisfied Miss Taylorwood. 

“I’m glad you care ‘Mione, but Dumbledore and others made sure I was kept safe,” Aster explained, “They set up wards, charms, and runes everywhere and no nook or cranny were kept safe,”

“That’s a relief, I guess, but I doubt any ward could hold back You-Know-Who for long,”

The subject was dropped, and the pair made their way to the Great Hall where Hermione joined Aster at the Slytherin table. Not many Slytherins were happy with a muggleborn at their table, but the protection of Aster made them think twice about opening their mouths. Aster was known to be wicked with a wand; and when it was discovered in her second year of school that she was a parselmouth the Slytherins took to worshipping Aster like she was a Goddess. The Omen of a new Era for her fellow snakes, the Queen of venoms and lies. 

Aster, on her part, was rather annoyed to be admired by even more students, but was relieved her House stopped trying to make her an outcast. 

Blaise joined them later on, while Ron nervously sat at the Gryffindor table stealing nervous glances at Hermione. The past few years, she had a made a rather diverse circle of friends, despite what the other Slytherins had to say about it.

After the welcoming ceremony, all of the students were sent back to their rooms. She shared a room with Daphne Greengrass and two other students she never bothered to learn the names of. 

Searching through her bags, she found a black journal. It was rather plain, with thick pages. The one thing that caught her notice was that the golden T.M.R written on the cover. Opening the journal, she felt compelled to write something it in.

_ “Hello?”  _ She wrote.

_ “Hello.”  _ Came back a few minutes later, written in a loopy, but masculine, cursive that made her rather jealous. 

_ “Who are you? I’m Aster Lily Potter.” _

_ “You can call me Tom.” _

_  
  
  
  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the wonderful comments guys. While I'm not an experienced writer, this was taken better than I thought. If there's anything I need to improve just let me know <3 thanks guys!

Talking to Tom was a nice experience. He wasn’t judging of anything, and was rather intelligent. He helped her in subjects she had issues in, like Potions (which wasn’t her fault, really, when Snape refused to help her). Tom was also rather handsome, something she found out when Tom brought her into the diary and showed her memories of his past at Hogwarts. He had a noble face, complete with high cheekbones and full lips, with dark eyes that sparkled at her. It was hard not to open up to someone so handsome and sweet to her. Someone that didn’t worship the ground she walked on or just hated her for existing. 

Her and Tom shared a lot of things in common, too. Unwanted by their muggle family, half-blood, Slytherin’s, too burdened by the expectations of everyone around them. 

Tom...was a refreshing presence in her life, and she often found herself sneaking away from her friends to write more in the diary. Her friends eventually noticed and started questioning her about it.

“Is Aster Potter finally studying for once?”

“Where are you running off to?”

She would brush off all of their questions until…

“Don’t tell me you’re meeting up with a boy!”

And her blush told it all.

After that, her friends pestered her about the mysterious boy she was “dating”. She wasn’t known for her romantic adventures at all; too busy staying alive from dark wizards and managing her fame to take notice of any boys. The only romance she had in her life was dealing with the horribleness of Ginny Weasley’s Valentine notes each year. The poems really were awful, after all.

“Who is this boy?” 

“What house? Is he cute? What’s his name,”

Question after question. It was only so long until she broke and gave in. But she didn’t want to tell them anything without Tom’s permission. 

_“Hey Tom?”_

_“Yes Lily?”_

One thing she liked about Tom, was that he called her Lily. She wasn’t fond of the name Aster, besides that it was one of the things her parents gave her before they died. But Lily was a name that made her feel more connected to her mother, and less of the awkward orphan with a strange name. 

_“My friends have figured out that...well that I have been talking to a boy. However, they think I’m dating this boy,”_

_“Are you talking about me?”_ Despite being in writing, she could still hear the amused tone in Tom’s question.

_“Yes. They noticed me sneaking off to talk to someone and well, I don’t know what to tell them. Should I say we’re dating? It would make everyone else that has been courting me to back off,”_

_“Why not amuse them? Let’s see...Thomas Arling. German-born muggleborn that is currently graduated and studying English-native magical creatures,”_

_“Graduated? You sure know how to create a scandal, Tom,”_

(If only she knew who he truly was, then she could have ran away from the start)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, we see Tom build up his fake identity already. This will be very important later on in the story. Next chapter we'll see the influence of the diary on Aster and what that means for her relationship with Tom.


End file.
